Flight 3593
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Inspired by "Kiss Me Through the Phone." Rated T for implied adult content. Smitchie.


**Flight 3593**

"_Baby you know that I miss you,_

_I wanna get with you tonight_

_But I cannot baby girl and that's_

_the issue_

_Girl you know I miss you, _

_I just wanna kiss you_

_But I can't right now so baby_

_kiss me through the phone_

_I'll see you later on_

_kiss me through the phone"_

_Kiss Me Through the Phone_―Soulja Boy

* * *

_Their bedroom door creaked open and a sliver of light cut through the otherwise darkened room. She didn't stir and he sent a thankful prayer heavenward as he crept towards the bed. Stripping out of his clothes, he pulled back the edge of the covers and slid under them. She turned in her sleep, colliding with him. She hadn't expected the warmth of another body but the soft coolness of untouched sheets and her eyes fluttered open. "You're home." She smiled, reaching up sleepily to caress his cheek. "Your flight got in early―I would have come and picked you up from the airport." She protested through a yawn._

"_I wanted to surprise you." He whispered, kissing her softly. She smiled again, her body curving to fit against him. He had realized, of course, just how much he missed her as soon as his flight had taken off, but being home made the contrast of being with her and not so much more obvious. "I love you." He mumbled, embracing her again with more passion. His mouth moved over hers, sucking gently at her lower lip with desire. Her back arched into his chest and her lips parted ever so slightly―just enough for him to press his tongue into her mouth to deepen the embrace. She whimpered quietly, her fingers curling in his hair. _

"_I love you too but the kids are asleep in the next room." She reminded him, feeling the strain of his boxers. "Believe me, I'm so glad you're home." She reassured with a gentle smile and pressed several soft kisses to his neck. "We'll just have to arrange for the kids to have play dates tomorrow so I can welcome you home properly." She added with what he could have sworn was a seductive smile. _

_He let out a growl and rolled off to one side. "I guess I can wait until then. I mean, I've waited 2 weeks so far. One more day won't hurt." He admitted grudgingly. She giggled innocently and curled up against him. "Goodnight baby." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her right against him. _

"_Goodnight. I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you." She murmured as her eyes fluttered closed once more._

She jolted out of bed as the ringing and glow of her cell phone filled the room. Still half asleep, she fumbled for the device as the remnants of her dream faded into the dark night. "'Lo?" She muttered groggily. Her eyes lit up and her system was shocked awake as his smooth voice filled her ear.

"I'm sorry for calling so late baby." He apologized, and she thought for a moment his voice was strained and maybe―just maybe, his voice had caught on the term of endearment. "Can you wake up the kids? I want to talk to them." There, she thought, was the sign that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, clutching the phone to her ear. "Tell me what's going on." He sighed and she felt around for the lamp on her bedside table as she swung her legs out of their bed and onto the carpet.

"I need to tell the kids something. I'll explain after." He soothed, and she nodded slowly, making her way down the hall to their son and daughter's room. She entered quietly and knelt next to Cole's bed.

"Cole, you need to wake up." She whispered, rubbing his arm. "Daddy wants to talk to you." He opened his eyes and stretched out his little hand for the cell phone. "I'm going to go wake up Marie. I'll be right back baby. Talk to Daddy." She pressed her lips to his forehead and stood up to go retrieve their daughter.

"Marie, sweetie, Daddy's on the phone." She lifted the 4 year old with ease and returned to Cole's room. He was sitting up in bed now, the covers bunched around his waist while his 7 year old mouth puckered in a frown. She sat down on the floor next to her son's bed and watched anxiously.

Cole held the phone to his ear, listening to his Daddy's instructions. "Cole, it's Daddy. I need you to listen very carefully." Cole agreed easily and waited impatiently. "Son, there's a good chance I'm not going to be coming home tonight. My plane―like your model airplanes we built last month―is having some," his voice broke, "troubles, and I don't think I'm going to come home." Cole frowned. Daddy was supposed to be coming home tonight and he would see him in the morning. "If I don't come home, I want you to take care of Mommy and Marie, okay? You're going to be the man in the house if something happens to me. I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay? I love you so much and if I could be with you right now I would." He explained softly. "Will you put Marie on the phone?"

Cole held out the phone to his Mommy, his brown eyes wide. "He wants to talk to Marie." He whispered solemnly. She took the phone and held it out to her small daughter who was currently sucking on her thumb.

"Sweetie, don't suck your thumb, you don't want braces when you grow up." She tried to refocus her worries on her daughter's orthodontic needs in the future rather than what was currently tormenting her thoughts. "Daddy wants to talk to you." The little girl removed her thumb from her mouth and reached for the phone.

"Daddy!" Her voice made him smile and he tried to fight back the wave of emotion.

"Hi baby. I miss you." His comforting voice made her smile and she clutched the phone tightly to her ear. It had been forever since she had heard her Daddy's voice. "Marie, listen to me very carefully. I want to come home so very much, but I might not make it, okay? I love you very much and I will always be watching over you. I will always love you and you have no idea how much I want to be home with you right now, playing hide and seek and telling you stories and singing you to sleep." He blinked back tears. "Can you put Mommy on the phone?"

Marie held the phone out to her mother with a confused look. "Why isn't Daddy coming home?" Her mother's face fell in shock and she grabbed the phone.

"Tell me what's going on right now." She demanded, fighting back her own tears. "Why aren't you coming home?" Her voice broke on the last words and she curled up against Cole's dresser, clutching the phone to her ear in terror. "I want to know what's happening!" Her voice rose to a shrill cry and she drew her knees up to her chest. Cole lifted Marie onto his bed and wrapped the blankets around her tiny figure, already listening to his father's instructions.

"Babe, our plane's wings have iced over and we're having control issues. The pilot keeps trying to get through to someone―anyone--but it's not working. He's given us permission to use cell phones so we can talk to our families one last time. He doesn't think we're going to make it." He choked out and she muffled a scream for her the benefit of her children. "I love you so much." He stammered, resting his head against the seat in front of him.

"No!" She screamed as it all hit her. "No, you have to come home. We're supposed to go camping this weekend with the kids!" She protested hysterically, clambering up off the floor and rushing down the hall to her room where she collapsed on their bed, sobbing. "No no no!" He was crying openly now, and she could hear it over the line. "No, please. I love you so much, you can't leave." She pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I don't want to go, but I don't think I'm coming home." He tried to calm down for her benefit. "I want to be home right now, kissing you." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to try and steady his breathing. "Is it possible to kiss someone through the phone?" He asked softly. "I think it is, because I'm kissing you." He added.

She let out a strangled cry and held the phone even closer. "I'm kissing you too." She promised tracing the glowing picture of her husband that appeared whenever they had to communicate digitally. "I love you so much and I know the kids love you too." Her tears flowed more freely now. "I have to tell you something." She confessed and he remained silent, encouraging her to continue. "I'm...oh God, I'm pregnant." He muffled a cry at her words. "Please God, please bring him home to me. Please let my baby have a father." She sobbed, and her plea cut through him like ice.

"Baby, listen to me. I want you to be happy. If you find someone else, don't let my memory hold you back, okay?" He begged, tears rolling down his face silently.

"I can't be happy without you." She stated honestly. "I can't be without you and you know it because it's the same way for you." She added as more tears fell. He nodded, knowing her statement was completely accurate.

"You're right. But if you ever find someone else who can make you happy, I want you to be with them." She sniffled, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"If I can find someone who makes me a fraction as happy as you do, it will be a miracle." She let out a hoarse laugh and he chuckled as well, knowing she was being honest with him. "I love you." She repeated, holding the phone close. She hesitated, not really wanting to know the answer to her next question. "How long...?"

He grimaced and glanced down at his watch. "They think maybe 10 minutes." He whispered softly, knowing exactly what she was asking. Both began crying again, knowing that in ten minutes everything they had would be a memory.

"Remember our first date?" She began, fighting forward a smile. He laughed quietly, nodding even though she couldn't see it. "You picked me up and you were so nervous you complimented my dad instead of me." She teased.

"In my defense, you were absolutely stunning and I couldn't pick one thing to compliment. On the other hand, your dad's tie was pretty cool and it was easier to focus on that." He retorted while laughing.

She giggled. "Sure. What about at our wedding?" He groaned as he had known she would bring that up. "You were even more nervous then and kept bouncing up and down. Your best men had to hold you down long enough for me to kiss you." She laughed loudly and he sighed as he shook his head with a small smile.

"I wasn't nervous―I was excited." He defended. "Any guy would have been excited with you in that tight strapless white dress. Though the white might have been a bit off?" He teased now. She gasped playfully.

"I was a virgin when we got married!" She insisted. He scoffed teasingly. "I was!" He chuckled softly and shrugged.

"You'll have to ask our priest if having your fiancee―" She cut him off with a long string of random words, trying not to laugh. "Trying to forget, are we?" He teased and she blushed.

"No..." She denied, pouting slightly. "I would never forget that moment, I just don't think it's very appropriate to be discussing right now." Her words sobered up the conversation and more tears sprung to both sets of eyes.

"The pilot is talking again...we're starting to descend. I love you. Remember what I asked you." He begged, and her tears fell more rapidly as her breathing went shallow. "I'm kissing you again." He confessed.

_His mouth moved over hers, sucking gently at her lower lip with desire. Her back arched into his chest and her lips parted ever so slightly―just enough for him to press his tongue into her mouth to deepen the embrace. She whimpered quietly, her fingers curling in his hair. _

"I'm kissing you too." She breathed, the images from her dream overwhelming her senses. "I love you." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Baby, I can see the ground. Tell the kids I'm sorry and that I love them. I'll always be with you―you're never going to be alone. I promise." He choked, pressing the phone to his ear. She let out a muffled sob at his words. "I love you Mitchie."

"I love you Shane..." She whispered his name once. There was the sound of impact over the line and she screamed even louder than she had before. Both children came racing into her room and climbed up on the bed beside her. She clutched them to her, screaming his name over and over again into the night.

_"I don't wanna say goodnight, I don't wanna lay me down to sleep 'cus everything won't be alright, I promise."_

* * *

_Maybe the first time _Kiss Me Through the Phone_ has inspired a tragedy. But it just came to me today in class and I almost started crying as I planned it out in my head. Maybe it's evident, but I don't like flying. This is my first tragedy for _Camp Rock_―I have like, 2 for _High School Musical_, but please don't go read them because I hate them. And just to make sure, I'm probably going to end up deleting them. _

_The song at the end was _Maybe I'm In_ by Sequoyah Prep School, and you can buy it on iTunes. Songs that inspired this (I guess you could call it my writing playlist for the song) were:_

_~Kiss Me Through the Phone―_Soulja Boy

_~When It Rains―_Paramore

_~We Are Broken―_Paramore

_~Little House―_The Fray

_~Never Gonna Be Alone―_Nickelback

_You can probably expect to see several oneshots to any of the above, since they made this one so powerful (or I'd like to think they did)._


End file.
